Not As Strange As Snoggletog
by thetardisdriver
Summary: Jack attempts to explain Christmas to Hiccup.


Snoggletog was coming up very soon. The island of Berk had been dusted with a thick blanket of glistening snow, ice formed on the streets and covered the lakes. On all of the houses decorations were being put up, and everyone was working hard to make sure this year's holiday would be better than last years. Now that they knew where the dragons would disappear to there was no panic as to where they were, and there had been planning on how to bring the baby dragons to Berk after they were all hatched.

Hiccup Haddock grunted as he lifted a box of old decorations that were to be reused this year. He didn't struggle under the weight as much as he did last year, a good sign that he was developing muscles, no matter how small they seemed to be.

"Hey, Hic, think fast!" A voice shouted throughout the empty room and before Hiccup could react a snowball nailed him in the side of the face, causing him to stumble and drop the box.

A winter spirit's laugh rang out at Hiccup's reaction. Jack Frost, just a legend to the others of Berk, was the one who brought the snowfall every year. He was invisible, forced to be unseen by everyone, well, _almost _everyone. By some small miracle Hiccup had been able to see him. It was quite a surprise to see a barefooted, white haired boy perched on the neighbor's roof one early morning as the snow lightly fell.

"You jerk!" Hiccup glared at him and rubbed his cheeks. He was already cold enough, he didn't need snow shoved in his face. "I dropped the box now, great." He grumbled and leaned down to pick it up.

"Come on, Hic-"

"I told you not to call me that." Hiccup cut in, his tone flat.

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. "Right. Well, _Hiccup, _I think you need to get more into the Snoggletog spirit." Jack hopped into the room through the open window and started to stroll over. "I mean, it is your holiday, no matter how strange the name."

"Snoggletog is not a strange name!" Hiccup huffed, standing up and crossing his arms, the box forgotten. "It's an old Viking holiday that's very important. Surely you've seen holidays like it on your travels."

"Yeah, there are a few. Still, they don't sound as strange as Snoggletog." Jack grinned, moving to perch himself on the back of a chair.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "What are they then? I'm dying to know."

"Well, a popular one around this time of year is Christmas."

"Christmas?" Hiccup asked, wrinkling his nose. "_That _is a strange name." He shook his head and strolled over to the chair opposite from Jack's. He sat down and leaned against the back. Surely his dad wouldn't mind if he took a five minute break from helping, he wouldn't be too long. "Alright, I'll bite. What's Christmas?"

"Well, I've seen other people around the world celebrate it, and it's one of the Guardian's holidays." Jack explained. Hiccup's eyes widened. Jack hardly ever spoke of the Guardian's, he hated the topic. "I've seen people give each other presents, North leaves them presents. There are a few traditions, like leaving North cookies and inviting the family to celebrate it. They also have this thing- I've heard it called a mistletoe."

"A mistletoe?" Hiccup tilted his head. "What's that?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Jack shook his head, frowning slightly. "You put it up on doorways and kiss under it. Something like that." He shrugged.

Hiccup bit his lip. Jack had already mention the Guardians once- even called them by name. Maybe he could finally get some information out of Jack about them. "So, North... Why does North leave them presents?"

"Treats I guess. Good kids get presents and naughty get coal." Jack said softly, looking away. The Guardians were a touchy subject. They always ignored him, the only people, besides Hiccup, who could see him.

"_All _the kids?" Hiccup's eyes widened. "How does he keep track of that?"

"He has a list. I know cause I once snuck in so far I got a peek at it." Jack said, smiling proudly. That's the farthest he's gotten into North's workshop yet.

"And were you on it?"

"Course I was... Let's just say you're sitting in front of the holder of the top of the naughty list." Jack grinned.

Hiccup snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's something to exactly be proud of."


End file.
